There are many kinds of lightweight tents, all of which have certain qualities and are designed for various purposes. These tents have had a variety of support means which include hardware frames for support that have been placed inside and outside of the tenting material. These tents take considerable time and trouble to assemble and limit the mobility of the camper. Furthermore, the various hardware, ropes and support means systems parts are bulky and clumsy and often difficult to pack. Another means by which tents have been supported is by gas inflated chambers so arranged to support various tent and shelter designs. The disadvantage to these systems has been their weight and the quantity of gas necessary to inflate them. The basic concept of gas inflated tenting has the advantage of being void of the clumsy hardware that is usually associated with tenting. The entry means of all these tents has been with a mechanical system, separate from the support means, such as a zipper, or a buttoned flap. These systems have been satisfactory, but do not have the utility of allowing the camper to open and close the tent conveniently from a position inside. Existing tenting does not give a camper the potential to sleep out and then gain shelter without moving his place of rest. The purpose of this invention is to provide a lightweight, mechanically simple tent that can be manipulated from the inside or out, giving the camper a more convenient device for outdoor sleeping.